Season 4
Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf aired on Monday June 23, 2014. The Dark Moon had an estimated 2.184 million viewers. Overall, this was the least watched season of the series. This season of Teen Wolf was filmed in Los Angeles, California. The fourth season received an order of twelve episodes. They began filming in January and finished in July. Season Summary Two months after the end of Season 3 and still healing from tragic losses (the deaths of Allison Argent, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, and Aiden Steiner, along with Isaac Lahey, who has moved to France), Scott (Tyler Posey), Stiles (Dylan O'Brien), Lydia (Holland Roden), and Kira (Arden Cho) return to a new semester of school with more human worries than supernatural, while also trying to help their new friend, Malia (Shelley Hennig), integrate back into society. But Kate Argent's (Jill Wagner) surprising resurrection brings a new threat to Beacon Hills along with the emergence of another mysterious enemy known simply as The Benefactor. Scott must also uphold the responsibility of his first Beta Werewolf, Liam Dunbar (Dylan Sprayberry). Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Minor Cast *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney *John Posey as Conrad Fenris *Brent King as Demarco Montana *Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Carrie Hudson *James Urbaniak as Simon/The Chemist *Glenn McCuen as Sean Walcott *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Deputy Haigh *Joseph Gatt as The Mute *Mark Elias as Patrick Clark *Marcy Goldman as Lorraine Martin Recurring Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Noah Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Lily Bleu Andrew as Lorilee Rohr *Mason Dye as Garrett *Samantha Logan as Violet *Steven Brand as Dr. Gabriel Valack *Todd Williams as Dr. Geyer *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Matthew Del Negro as Special Agent Rafael McCall *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Aaron Hendry as Brunski *Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito *Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera *Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale Episode List Trivia *Arden Cho and Shelley Hennig were promoted to main cast members this season. *According to showrunner Jeff Davis, since Season 3 was originally meant to end with Scott saving Allison's life by giving her the Bite and turning her into a Werewolf, Season 4 was initially going to involve Scott helping Allison adjust to her new life as a supernatural creature. *The season's fourth episode, The Benefactor, originally aired with audio failure in the scene with Lydia and Mason in the Banshee study in the Martin Lake House. MTV aired the scene with the audio the following day on its official Facebook account. *Season 4 was released on DVD on June 9, 2015 in the United States. *During this season in 2014, Teen Wolf was nominated for a Young Hollywood Award for Bingeworthy TV Show. Media Category:Seasons